A Ghost Of A Chance
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Some of the Grant Mansion aliens help Splix see that he shouldn't be shy about his feelings for Heaven, the To'Kustar he's in love with. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, Shocks, Splix, and Celesto. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Dana belongs to Redbat132. I only own Heaven and Phantasmo.**

* * *

 **A Ghost Of A Chance**

Splix was smiling happily to himself, thinking about Heaven and how she made him feel so loved. He had never thought he would fall in love but he did! It was amazing!

"She is so beautiful," he thought to himself.

"Who is beautiful?" Vamps asked, now walking around the corner.

"Why the beautiful To'kustar Heaven of course," Shocks teased, now hanging upside down.

"Guys, cut it out!" Splix said, now feeling shy and bashful!

"Oh Splix…come into my arms and give me some ssssssssssnuggles," Vamps teased, now chuckling as he dodged a playful punch from the Splixson.

"Come and give me a little kiss, babyface Splix," Shocks winked playfully, now chuckling and putting his hands over his head as Splix ran over and pounced on him.

"Hey! Cut it out, guys! We are…just friends for now," Splix blushed.

"Ha! That's not what I think; I think you both are taking it slow but you are falling in love," Vamps smiled, now hanging upside down.

"I agree! You both are falling in love," Shocks chuckled. Splix could only giggle at that and look away, but he knew that they were right. He was falling for Heaven and hard! As they were talking, he could hear a faint voice chuckling too. He looked to the side, but didn't see anything. Vamps looked the same way and smirked. He could sense a new energy.

"We are not alone," Vamps smiled gently.

"What do you mean?" Splix asked.

"Look," Shocks said, now seeing an entity appear. Splix turned and at first thought it was Ghostfreak or Dana. But as the entity got clearer, he gasped.

"IT'S ZS'SKAYR!" He said in horror.

"I am NOT that MONSTER!" Phantasmo growled, now approaching Splix. Splix angrily got into a stance and made duplicates.

"You don't scare me!" Splix growled, now getting into a fighting stance.

"Splix, whoa, whoa…calm down," Shocks said, now trying to calm the Splixson down. But Vamps urged Shocks to step back. He knew that Splix needed to face Phantasmo so that the new Ectonurite could prove he meant no harm. Shocks nodded and the two gave them their privacy and walked out for a moment.

Meanwhile, Splix was ready and just as furious as the angry Ectonurite in front of him! Phantasmo saw Splix sweating, but not backing down.

"Now who exactly are you?" Phantasmo asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Splix huffed.

"Now just calm down; there is no need to attack." Phantasmo said. "I did not mean to startle you, but I'm not Zs'Skayr!"

"How do I know that?!" Splix huffed. "For all I know this is some sick trick!"

"I am NOT Zs'Skayr!" Phantasmo growled, now lunging at him and grabbing him in his tentacles.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Splix growled out.

"Now until you talk to me and calm down," Phantasmo said. "You need to calm down and let me explain who I am."

Splix continued to struggle and push on the large Ectonurite but he wasn't budging. He had him in a tight embrace and wasn't letting go!

"Relax…just calm yourself and let me explain," Phantasmo said, trying to calm the panicking Splixson.

"P-Please, let me go!" Splix begged.

"Shhh…let me speak to you, young Splixon. I am Ghostfreak's father, Phantasmo. I have come to live in the mansion and I simply want to meet you," Phantasmo said, now wiggling his tentacles on Splix's back.

"GAH! HEHHEHELP!" Splix cried out.

"Now no need to call for help; I'm not going to hurt you," Phantasmo chuckled, now wiggling along his stomach. "I'm helping relieve some of that stress of yours."

"GAHAHAHAHAHAH! C'MON, CUT IT OUT!" Splix giggled and laughed out.

"I will make a deal with you. If you stay and remain calm, I'll let you go. If not, I will tickle these shoulders until you give in," Phantasmo cooed in his ear, making Splix scrunch his neck up.

"Okay! Okay!" Splix begged. Phantasmo smiled and let him go. As Splix sat up, he saw the large Ectonurite and greeted him warmly.

"It is nice to meet you; I am meeting many new aliens lately." Splix smiled.

"I am pleased to meet you too. And I hear you are the one who is falling in love with the female To'Kustar," Phantasmo grinned.

"Well, she is very kind. I honestly feel like I am falling in love. We are taking it slow but…," he then kind of trailed off, not wanting to express all of his feelings too soon. Phantasmo understood and grinned warmly.

"Now what is your name?" Phantasmo said gently.

"Splix…I'm Ditto's cousin." The shy Splixon responded.

"You definitely are brave when you have to be. You should come out of that shy shell of yours more often," Phantasmo grinned gently. "But back to what we were discussing…I do think you should give her a chance to express herself to you."

"What do you mean?" Splix asked.

"Well…I too have found someone that means a lot to me, but she has also made the feeling mutual," Phantasmo explained. "What I am saying is give Heaven a chance to show she loves you too. I don't think she wants you to feel uncomfortable."

"But I'm not! I'm really not…I just never thought someone as wonderful as her would like a small Splixson like me! I mean…I'm not a strong, tall To'kustar like her brothers." Splix said sadly.

"But what if that's not what Heaven wants?" Phantasmo said.

"What?! Of course she would want the very best!" Splix said, but the large Ectonurite shook his head.

"No, Splix. You don't have to be a To'Kustar. She wants you for who you are; she thinks YOU are the best Splix and it's because of you being yourself," Phantasmo said.

"How do you know?" Splix asked.

"Because I know what true love is…when someone truly loves someone else, they want you for yourself. And they don't want anyone else," Phantasmo continued. "Love is what will transcend time and space, young Splixon. Remember that."

Splix nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Phantasmo. I really needed that."

"And Splix…you can come to me whenever you need to talk to me. I will be here," Phantasmo said, now grinning as Vamps, Four Arms, Celesto, and Shocks came in. He then patted Splix on his back and disappeared to find his son.

"We are all here when you want to talk, Splix," Vamps smiled.

"And you know I can make you talk; especially after when you and I first met," Four Arms smiled, now grabbing him in a large bear hug.

"That's what friends are for," Shocks smiled.

"Now how about we make a pact here?" Vamps grinned. Four Arms arched an eyebrow.

"What kind of pact young prince?" he smiled.

"I propose that we all become blood brothers," Vamps said. Splix jumped from Four Arms embrace, but for a large alien, the red bodybuilder dove for him and caught his legs, pinning him down to the floor.

"Hey! C'mere, you little fraidy cat," Four Arms winked one of his yellow eyes.

"Hey, easy! I didn't mean real blood, Splix," Vamps smirked, now shaking his head in an amused fashion. "I meant that we all take a pact like we used to do on Anur Transyl. It is a pact that binds us together closer than merely being friends. It's an oath to always be there for each other in times of need. We are already family and this oath will bring us even closer…especially since we do not always speak because we are so busy."

"I agree." Celesto said. "Now that we are working harder than usual...we don't see each other often."

"True! Some c'mon guys! Blood brothers we are!" Four Arms smiled, now grabbing Splix more to him and giving him a noogie! Everyone cheered and yelled 'blood brothers;' they wanted to be as close to each other as possible. They were already family, but they wanted to be more like actual blood relatives.

"HEY! Four Arms, stahahahahahahhap!" Splix laughed.

"Oh, I'm far from done you little troublemaker! And you guys too!" Four Arms said, now grabbing Celesto by his leg and Vamps by his leg too!

"Four Arms, come now!" The laughing Celestialsapien chuckled.

"Hey! Let go, Tetramand!" Vamps ordered playfully!

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You guys are in for it! Good thing I'm safe!" Shocks laughed, now staying out of the way in safety.

"Safe, is it?! You are FAR from safe, Conductoid!" Celesto smirked evilly, now reaching out and using his telekinesis to pull Shocks to him. When Shocks was close enough, he grabbed his tail! "Come here, Shocks!"

"GAH! NO! NO NO NO NO NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shocks belted out as Celesto tickled his tail. The Conductoid began squirming even more and laughing in glee.

"Well what do I have here? A ticklish Conductoid?" Celesto chuckled, now tickling the tail more.

"And I've got these two," Four Arms grinned, now releasing Celesto and tickling Vamps and Splix!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VAMPS! DO SOMETHING!" Splix laughed out.

"BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HOLD ON!" Vamps belted out, now using his telekinesis and getting Four Arms in his underarms.

"Gah! Hey! Cut it out, Vladat," Four Arms smirked, now tickling them more. But he began laughing as Shocks and Celesto pounced on him and he too was in tears! Splix could only laugh as he was given noogies and fun tickles by his new brothers! He actually felt more and more like part of the family every day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a cute story! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
